Some smut
by NaturallyCapricorn
Summary: John and Terezi have sex.


"John, let's have sex!" You say to him a little bit too loud. You could smell the confusion and his boy sweat coming from his body. Gross.

"Terezi, you and I both know that we both hate each other." His eyes tried to read your face but he couldn't get a reaction from your stoic features.

You took a long pause before answering, "so, is that a yes?"

"Totally." He leads you to the library, which no one is supposed to be in right now because it's lunch, but you snuck in anyway. You went upstairs to the end of an aisle of shelved books. Surely, no one would hear you from back here. It's just you and John.

"Keep an eye at the door for me." You winked, sinking to your knees and undoing his pants.

"Wha- Terezi! I can't even see the door!" He shout-whispers down to you as you took out his fully erected cock out of his pants and into your salivating mouth. You hear him sigh in pleasure. "Terezi…" You melted just by the way he said your name. "Look at me." And you did. You felt his dick twitch in your mouth as you took the whole thing in. John calls you a slut, and he's right. You ARE being slutty right now. You bobbed your head back and forth, tasting the flesh on your tongue, and listening to his sweet moans. You took your mouth away and licked the tip, swirling your tongue around it, enjoying the salty pre-cum. You jerked him off with the tip still in your mouth and your eyes on him. You wished you could see his face and how you're making him lose his mind over your skills. John's breathing became heavy and his moans got louder as you pleased him with your mouth.

"Shhh, you don't wanna get caught, do you?" You warned. He puts his hand on the back of your head and facefucks you. His cock hits the back of your throat with a burning sensation. You can tell he's close with how fast he's fucking your throat. Just when you think he's about to cum, he stops. You pushed yourself away from his dick to ask him why he stopped, but he pulled you back in, sliding his cock in your mouth again.

"Someone's here." He whispers, as you feel his cock throbbing in you. You sense his eyes on you, watching your expressions as he slowly thrusts into your mouth. A stack of books slamming on a table echoes in the empty library startles you, making you jump slightly.

"Well, my work here is done." That voice sounded familiar. Then it hit you, it was Gamzee. Why's he here, you thought to yourself. The closes behind him as he left the room. Once again, it's just you and John.

John took his dick out of your mouth, leaving you cold and empty. You pouted, looking up at him. "What?" You pushed him roughly against the wall, and began to suck his cock hard, craving to taste his cum again. You feel his legs shake a bit, weak from the way your mouth sucks on his huge dick. He pushes you but it's not enough to distance you from him. "Terezi! Wait, I'm gonna cum!" He pushes you hard enough for you to fall on your back. You feel him spread your legs, pulling you closer and taking your panties off then throwing them somewhere. The head of his penis rubs on your wet opening, lubricating his dick. He enters your cunt slowly but doesn't move after that. He unbuttons your shirt and took off your bra, revealing your boobs. He took his tie off and undid the buttons on his shirt, taking it off as well. You can tell he's trying so hard to not cum yet. "You're so tight."

"Yeah… well, it's because I haven't seen you in so long." That was a lie. You saw him all the time, you just hadn't gotten a chance to fuck him.

"Yeah," he sunk onto you, embracing you tightly. "I missed you."

Before you could say anything, he slams his cock into you, making you scream in the process. "J-John!" You called, but he wraps his hand around your neck, choking you, strangling your moans as he dug his dick deep into your pussy. He rubs your clit, watching you squirm under him. With every thrust, you moan along with him. You know he means what he says when he told you he misses you by the way he kisses you passionately and fully, biting your lips, your neck, your breasts. Your nails pierced his skin, scratching him, holding onto him tightly. You shoved him off you and pushed him down on the floor, kissing him in the process, and sitting on his dick as it slides back inside of you. "You like this?" You look at him innocently.

He nods, getting a nice view of your bouncing tits when you fuck him. You feel his cock pulsating inside your dripping cunt. You grind on his dick, hitting the right spots over and over again. He sits up, finger on your clitoris, rubbing you until you scream as you feel your pussy contracting, clenching onto John's cock. He sucks on your nipple and pulled you down on him, pounding into you harshly. He sticks a finger in your asshole as he fucks you senseless. He picks you up off of the floor and pushed you up against the wall hammering into you like you're a cheap painting. He smacks his lips onto yours, slipping his tongue in, tasting your tongue while he bangs you roughly. You felt your pussy pulsing, needing to cum again.

"John, I- I'm gonna cum!" You struggled to say. He slips out of you, laying you on the floor. He gazes at you with his blue eyes as he licks your clit and sucks on it. He rams a finger inside you, fingering you rigorously, causing you to squirt hard all over his hand. He rubs his dick on your face and forces it in your mouth, fucking it again. He takes it out and faces you against the wall while he harshly slams his cock back into your damaged pussy. John grabs your boobs, pulling on your nipples and biting into your neck while thrusting hard into you. You hear him breathe heavily in your ear, telling you he's going to cum. He tried to push you away again, but you bend down and fucked yourself on his erect penis.

"Terezi…" he moans, wanting to stop you, but you know he loves it. He grabs your waist and roughly sinks his dick in your cunt. He places his finger on your clit again and rubs it while ramming into you. Just when you reached your peak, quivering under his touch, he spills his cum inside you. He pushes you down on the floor, and slips in you, fucking you again and harder until he cums once more.

You both lay there, tired and sweaty. "So…" He starts. You look at him, giving him your attention. "Dammit Terezi, how am I supposed to hate you if you're looking at me like that?" You chuckle and kissed him gently, feeling his soft lips kiss you back.

"I don't hate you." You admitted.

"Wait," he sits up, "you don't?"

"Not anymore."

"R-really?" He asks, looking relieved. "I don't hate you either. I was just pretending to because I didn't know how you might react to this."

"How considerate of you. Now, what? The beans are spilled, what do we do? Are we still gonna… have our sessions?" You brace for impact on his decisions because you secretly want to keep having sex with him. He knows your body better than anyone else and what you're thinking. He might as well be your boyfriend. But let's not get too ahead of ourselves here.

"Of course! I like our shenanigans. We should probably go to class now."

"Yeah," you say, trying to contain the smile creeping up on your face.


End file.
